edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 1 and the 5th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode Edd helps Eddy become taller with an invention he made. Plot EddyThe episode begins with Eddy getting dressed up in his room for the day. Then Eddy climbs on top of a chair and tries to put a DVD into his DVD player. But he slips on his chair and the DVD breaks. Then Eddy goes to a wall and measures his height. Apparently, his height is shorter then an average 11 year old's height. But he convicnes himself that he's tall because he puts his hair up and measures his height up to his hair. Then Eddy goes to the playground but Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf make fun of him because he's so short. Then Eddy goes to the swings where he finds Edd and Ed. Then Eddy says he'll break a new record for longest distance jumped off a swing. He runs toward the swing and jumps off so high! He lands and Edd says he broke the record! Then the Eds go to the money bars but Eddy is to short to get on the monkeyy bars. Then Ed helps Eddy up and Eddy says he didn't need any help. But then Ed starts tickling Eddy. Then Edd tickles him too. Eventually Eddy can't take the tickling and falls off the monkey bars! Then Eddy walks away. But when Ed and Edd come over Eddy says they are the same height. Then Eddy walks away again, this time he goes to a flower field. Eddy is mad that he's short and he rips up the flowers. But then The Kanker Sisters come over and they start picking on Eddy. Eddy gets scared and he runs away. Then Eddy goes to his house. But Edd and Ed follow Eddy to his house and they tell him they can make him taller. Eddy opens up the door and follows Edd and Ed to a tree. Ed pulls on Eddy's legs but Eddy is hanging on to the tree. This stretches out Eddy's body. But then Sarah and Jimmy come over and they tell Ed that they're going to tell mom because Ed is stretching out Eddy. Then Ed says lets try Plan B. Ed puts a parachute inside Eddy's mouth. When the parachute was in Eddy's mouth Ed pulled the string making Eddy wider. Then Ed squeezes Eddy causing Eddy to be catapaulted. First Eddy was catapulted up in the air and hit the ground. He bounced off the ground and hit the tree. He bounced off the tree and hit the fence. Then Edd takes Ed and Eddy to his garage. Ed and Edd are working on an invention to help make Eddy taller in Edd's garage. However, Eddy doesn't know what they're making because Edd locked him out of the garage. He told Eddy that the invention was a surprise. Eventually, Edd and Ed finish the invention and let Eddy in. Edd gives Eddy the invention. The invention is boots that spring up. Ed puts Eddy in the boots. Edd gives Eddy a button that makes the boots spring up. Eddy presses the button and Eddy becomes taller! Then the Eds go to the playground. Eddy uses his boots to get back at Sarah and Jimmy. He smashes Sarah and Jimmy's doll. Then the Eds find Kevin and Nazz. Eddy uses his boots to get back at Kevin. He stomps on Kevin with his boots. Then Eddy gets back at Rolf with his boots as well. Eddy tells Rolf to shoot the basketball. Rolf shoots the basketball but Eddy uses his boots and grabs the ball in midair. Then Eddy stuffs the ball in Rolf's mouth! But then The Kanker Sisters come over to the Eds. Lee steals the button that makes the boot spring up. Then The Kanker Sisters start messing with the button. They use the button and make Eddy kick Ed and himself. But then the button breaks! It makes Eddy's boots spring high into the air. Then when Eddy comes down it makes a hole in the ground. Ed and Edd fall in the hole and the boots go up into outer space! Then The Kanker Sisters break the springs and the Eds fall! Eddy lands in Sarah and Jimmy's baby carriage. When Eddy landed in the baby carriage he looked jsut like a baby! The episode ends with Edd and Ed giving Eddy a ride on the baby carriage. Memorable Quote *''shows Eddy his new device in growing tall'' Edd: "Behold, walking braces!" Eddy: "Do I look like a clown?!" grabs Eddy "Hey! Put me down I don't want to put on your stupid boots!" Edd: "But Eddy, they'll make you taller." Eddy: "Taller?" ---- *'Eddy': Nice boots, Mister Inventor Smarty Pants! slamming his head into the ceiling while using his boots "Nice pants, Mister Smarty Boots, nice…" Edd Eddy about the remote control: "Careful Eddy, that button is very sensitive." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." button "Hey!" Edd: "Bravo, Eddy!" ---- *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" Jimmy: "I wanna be tall!" Sarah: "Come on, Jimmy!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy swallows the inflatable raft "Well, he's certainly wider!" hugs Eddy and increases his height "Eddy! You're tall!" Trivia/Goofs *The Elevation Boots that appeared in this episode also appear in "In Like Ed" and "3 Squares and an Ed," but they're damaged. *When Eddy first rises above the Kankers with his elevation boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, in spite of the fact that no one touched the device. *When Eddy says "So get over it," Ed's eyebrow disappears. *When the Eds fell from space, it looks like they are falling in different places (Ed is falling near the east coast of the US, Edd is falling into South America, And Eddy is falling into the Atlantic Ocean). But when they land, all 3 of them land into the Cul-de-Sac at the same time. *They exaggerated Eddy's shortness in this episode. Eddy is the same height as Sarah and Jimmy in other episodes. *When the Eds fall from space, Ed and Eddy fall on the right side of the screen and Edd falls on the left. When they land, Double D and Eddy switch places. *In the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, when May forced him to walk back, you can see Lee's head, but when Marie made Eddy move back again, Lee had become taller. *When Eddy first draws a line to see how tall he was he made the line in white but in the next scene it's black. *The scene after Eddy tells Ed they're the same height Ed's eyebrow is missing. *When Eddy sees Rolf again he is not wearing the Elevation Boots, but in the next shot he is. *Double D can draw out plans without putting the paper on a flat surface. *Eddy keeps count of how tall he is in his room at each age. *All the characters appeared, but only Jonny didn't talk at all in this episode and makes a small appearence at the middle of the episode. *The jokes about Eddy's height. #Sarah and Jimmy: Wanted Eddy to be the new dolly. #Kevin and Nazz: Called him a pipsqueak. (Nazz snickers) #Rolf (Twice): Said he might squish Eddy. Called him a small #The Kankers (Twice): Called him a lot of names, including tater-tot. *Jonny was the only one that did not make fun of Eddy's height. Gallery File:Eddy_boost.jpg|Ed & Edd tickling Eddy File:Eddy001.jpg|Eddy fell off File:IM_NOT_LITTLE.jpg|I'M NOT LITTLE! File:Eddy_tall.jpg|Ed and Edd trying to make Eddy taller. File:Plan_B.jpg|Plan B File:Curious_eddy.jpg|Eddy is curious Image:A_Pinch_To_Grow_An_Ed_028_0001.jpg|The elevation boots. File:Nicepants.jpg|Nice pants, Mr. Smarty-Boots. Nice… File:Rolf_ball.jpg|Nice try, Rolf File:Space_eds.jpg|The Eds in space. File:Baby_Eddy.jpg|He's so adorable! Eddy preparing to do a jump..png|Eddy preparing to do a jump off the swing. THUD!.png|Eddy sure knows how to hug a tree in style. thumb|left|382px|This video was uploaded by watchonlyEDEDDNEDDY Pinch to Grow an Ed Pinch to Grow an Ed Category:Episodes with no scams